New Beginnings
by Kaloes
Summary: Adan Landens victory over Dark Force leads him to a planet where he questions his future.


"How long had it been since the Alisa III settled on this planet" I thought to myself as I headed down the halls of our newly built castle. Everything was new, nothing like the Landen I grew up in. My father Nial, was getting older, and soon I would take the throne. "Four years." I said. It had been four years since we fought Dark Force on the Alisa III and found this planet.

I continued through the hallways heading towards my room, the servants bowing everytime I passed by one of them. I nodded my head each time i passed by one of them, continuing towards my room. At the end of the long hallway was a large wooden door, my servants Mia and Tei standing outside the door. "Prince Adan, your formal clothes are set out on your bed." I remembered Tei telling me.

"Thank you." I told Tei. She and Mia bowed their heads, then rose them to turn and open my door for me. I smiled at them and walked into my room, the door slowly closing behind me. I looked at my bed, it had been recently made with some clothes set out near the pillow. I had a few hours before I was to see my father so I headed towards the balcony.

I pushed aside the curtains, opening the large glass window to look at the horizon. The sun was setting beyond the mountains, the Alisa III could barely be seen beyond the top of the mountain. Everything was changing, I would soon take the throne of Landen, and then I would never get to see the world beyond these castle walls.

I walked back into my room, closing the giant window. A small knock could be heard coming from my door. "Prince Adan. Your sister is waiting for you out here." Mia said faintly from behind the door. I walked over to my bed, and begun changing into my formal clothes. "I'll be just a few moments longer." I yelled out so that Mia could hear me.

I changed out of my normal attire, my body armor hung on its mantle beside my bed as I put on my formal robes. "I have to come to a decision." I thought to myself as I put on my cape. I could hear loud footsteps coming from the hallway as I approached the door. The footsteps began to get louder, they began to approach faster. Backing away from my door a little bit I could tell what was approaching.

The large door flew open with great force, my twin sister Gwyn standing on the other side catching her breath. Mia and Tei were trying to help her keep her balance. "Brother, you're running late. Father is waiting for you in the throne room." Gwyn said as she continued to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry, I guess I was daydreaming again." I apologized to Gwyn as I walked through the doorway. Finally catching her breath, she stood straight, turned and walked down the hallway, her head held high. I ran towards her, catching up only to walk beside her as we traversed down the hallway. 

"So brother, what are your plans when you become king?" Gwyn asked me randomly. I really didn't know what my plans were. I hadn't thought of becoming king once in my entire life. "I guess just to make peace with all the other countries that are out there." I said, not knowing if thats what I really wanted or not.

The servants that once stood in the hallway were nowhere to be seen. They probably headed towards the throne room for the ceremony. As Gwyn and myself walked through the hallways I continued thinking of what course of action I was going to take. If I became king, would I be able to keep peace like my father, and grandfather before him?

That thought continued to flow through my mind as we walked down the staircase, towards the throne room. Music could be heard in the distance, the ceremony had already begun. My sister and myself picked up the pace, sprinting through the hallways towards the throne room. The servants attending the door opened it quickly as Gwyn and myself passed through it.

The music came to a pause. My father Nial, and mother Laya sitting on the thrones looked at me with excitement in their eyes. My sister keeping a fast pace walked down the long hallway, staying on the carpet, eventually going up the few stairs to stand beside mother. I stood there, frozen for what seemed like a eternity. I took a deep breath, then I slowly walked down the hallway.

"My son Adan, it has been four years since we settled in our new home." My father said as he stood. Noticeing a familiar object in Wren's hand, I continued thinking of what was to come. "I am growing older with each passing year. Now is the time for you, my son, to take the throne and be the rightful ruler of Landen." my father said.

Wren walked towards my father, carrying the familiar object in his hand. It was a sword that had been passed down through Orakian generation to generation. Wren slowly handed my father the sword, he bowed his head and walked back towards Mieu on the other side of his throne.

My father, with sword in hand, slowly walked down the stairs, only coming to a pause in front of me. "Adan, my only son. You are the only one who can continue the peace of our countries. I bestow upon you this sword, which was handed down from your ancestors before you." my father said.

My eyes widened, extending my hands my father handed me the sword. Music began playing as he began to take his crown off. "Now please bow your head, so I can bestow upon you this crown." he said. I couldn't say anything. I slowly backed up from my father, the music stopped, my mother stood from her throne, taking a few steps towards me with my sister.

"Whats wrong Adan?" My mother asked me. I took a deep breath and paused for a few moments. After a brief moment of silence I finally got enough courage and spoke out. "I'm sorry father, but I cannot be the king of Landen." I said as I hung my head. My mother rose her hand to cover her mouth, my sister behind her.

"Theres so much I want to see, so much I want to do. I want to go on a journey just like grandfather Rhys did. I want to see new places that this world has to offer." I spoke proudly. Everyone in the throne room gasped. I could hear a few of the servants whispering amongst themselves.

My father sighed for a brief moment, he opened his eyes, and with a smile on his face placed his arm on my shoulder. "Thats what I was expecting to hear from you Adan." my father told me. I looked up at my mother and sister, they walked down the small staircase to my side giggling. "I knew you would take this course of action Adan. That is why we already declared your sister to be the queen of Landen." my father said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I was in shock, my family had already planned this out from the beginning. I began laughing, my mother,father and sister laughed with me. They surrounded me, placing their arms around me. "We love you son." my father whispered to me. My eyes teared up a bit as those words were spoken. "You will always have a home here Adan." my mother whispered also.

My sister edged in closer to me. "I promise to make this a better country, not only for us, but for everyone who's ever wanted peace." my sister said. My eyes began tearing up quicker. I hung my head a little bit as my family continued hugging me. I rose my head, wiping my eyes they finally released their grip around me.

I turned, my cape slowly flying to the side. I strapped the sword my father gave me around my waist. I held my head up high, music began playing as my father, mother, sister and myself slowly walked towards the door of the throne room. We continued through the doorway, through the halls. My servants Mia and Tei could be seen in the distance with smiles on their faces.

I passed them, only to notice they had tears dropping down their cheeks. I smiled and waved to them as we continued through the hallway. The large gate could be seen a few feet ahead, I continued onwards through it, my family stopping there. I walked a few feet and turned around, noticing my family smiling and waving goodbye to me. With a smile on my face I waved goodbye to them as well. Walking backwards I quickly turned and walked slowly down the road heading east.

A few miles away I came to a large hill, I turned once again to see the sun setting. My home could barely be seen in the distance. I looked at the castle and thought to myself.

"This isn't goodbye everyone, only New Beginnings."


End file.
